Spirit tree
. For the tree in Prifddinas, see Spirit Tree}} |text1=Regular |item2= |text2=Tree Gnome Stronghold |item3= |text3=Tree Gnome Village }} Spirit trees are a gnomic method of transportation. Limited access to the network is granted upon completion of the Tree Gnome Village quest. When access is first obtained, the spirit tree in the Tree Gnome Village serves as a hub, from where players may travel to any other spirit tree. From the other trees, one can only travel back to Tree Gnome Village. From there they may travel on to another spirit tree. If the player has finished The Grand Tree quest the spirit tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold will become a hub as well. After completing The Path of Glouphrie the player can travel freely between any two spirit trees. Spirit tree locations # The Tree Gnome Village - hub # The Tree Gnome Stronghold - hub (after completion of The Grand Tree) # Battlefield of Khazard - just south of West Ardougne - near Ourania altar. # North-east of the Grand Exchange in Varrock - closest to a bank. # Mobilising Armies - useful way to access Mobilising Armies and the Feldip Hills area. # Port Sarim (player-grown) # Etceteria (player-grown) # Brimhaven (player-grown) # Canyons east of Poison Waste - west of Castle Wars (tree unlocked during The Path of Glouphrie). This tree is called Incomitatus, which is Latin for 'alone'. # Prifddinas - (After Plague's End, learning how to grow three spirit trees at once is required before it can be used. See Spirit Tree.) One spirit tree can be planted at 83 Farming. Before it is usable, the player must check the health of the tree. In addition, with a farming level of 86 and after completing The Prisoner of Glouphrie the player can have a total of two spirit trees planted at the time. After completion of Plague's End and with a farming level of 89, the third spirit tree can be planted after talking to Glouron. Boosts do not work when talking to Glouron and therefore cannot be used to plant a third spirit tree. It is possible to use a boost to plant the second spirit tree. Having every spirit tree available is a completionist cape requirement. One of the fastest ways to access a spirit tree is to teleport to Mobilising Armies or use a Ring of duelling - the player will arrive within a few squares of the tree. If one has an Ardougne Cloak, they can teleport to the Monastery and use the Khazard Battlefield tree just to the west. When the player has completed the Easy Varrock Tasks, they can teleport to the Grand Exchange and use the spirit tree there. Finally, when the player has a spirit tree planted in the Port Sarim farming patch, they can use the Port Sarim Home Teleport, Captain's log or the cabbage-port on the Explorer's ring (after medium Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks) to teleport near the tree. Evil tree Spirit trees can be extremely useful for the Evil Tree, a Distractions and Diversion. This event can be done twice a day and helps players train their Woodcutting, Firemaking, and Farming skills. Players who have completed Tree Gnome Village can find out where an evil tree is by talking to a spirit tree for a hint. The spirit tree north-east of the Grand Exchange is used the most because many players regularly go the Exchange. If there are no Evil Trees sprouting, the spirit trees will not provide any hints. Normal dialogue Spirit tree: "If you are a friend of the gnome people, you are a friend of mine. Do you wish to travel, or do you wish to ask about the evil tree?" Choices: Travel, Evil tree, Nothing. If Evil tree is chosen, one of the following responses will be given, depending on the time until the next Evil Tree appears: Alternate dialogue Do you wish to travel, or are you interested in the strange sapling? (lasts until the sapling is nurtured through 3 growth stages) *I can help you find the sapling, but my knowledge of your human geography is limited. **It can be found... (See Evil Tree Locations & Hints) When an Evil Tree becomes fully grown in a particular world (after 3–5 minutes of sprouting), the Spirit tree dialogue changes: Spirit tree: Do you wish to travel, or are you here to help dispatch the evil tree? Choices: Travel, Evil tree, Nothing. *If Evil tree is chosen the Spirit tree will ask: Would you like me to teleport you directly there? Choices: Yes Please; What is this 'evil tree'?; or I've changed my mind, I want to stay here. Farming Players can grow their own spirit tree from a spirit tree seed once they reach level 83 (boosts can be used) in the Farming skill. Spirit tree patches can be found in: *Etceteria *Brimhaven *Port Sarim After completing The Prisoner of Glouphrie and with a Farming level of 89, the player can have a total of three spirit trees planted at the same time. The ability to plant a third spirit tree is unlocked in the elven city of Prifddinas by talking to Glouron. However, it's not possible to move a spirit tree without having to replant it. The growing time for a spirit tree is about 61 hours and 20 minutes, or 2.5 days. Growing a spirit tree yields 19,501.3 Farming experience, which is the sum of planting (199.5 XP) and checking health (19,301.8 XP). Spirit trees cannot be cut down, so one simply uses a spade on the tree to remove it. They do not yield roots when removed. Since spirit seeds are not tradeable, players rarely encounter them. They are occasionally obtained from bird nests (also from nests obtained by Managing Miscellania), or as an Evil Tree reward. It is also possible to get them as a drop from a Ganodermic beast, they drop them rather frequently (1-5/hour). A more reliable source is Mrs. Winkin, who sells players spirit seeds at a price of 55,000 Vinesweeper points each. Payment Spirit trees may be tended by gnome gardeners for 5 Monkey nuts, 1 Monkey bar, and 1 Ground Suqah tooth. Given the rarity of the seed, the experience given, and the length of time it takes to mature, having a gardener tend the growing plant is strongly recommended. Boosting Spirit trees cannot be grown by using the Assist System. However, a player is able to plant it using Farming boosts, as early as level 78 with a spicy stew or pork pie, both of which can boost 5 levels. It is recommended that the player also brings a Compost mound to raise their Farming again if the spicy stew lowers it. A far more reliable method would be to wait until level 79, and then use a Stranger plant. Players with a Farming level of 80 may also use garden pies for a boost of 3 levels and players with a Farming level of 78 may use pork pies for a boost of 5 levels. The 86 Farming requirement for two trees can also be achieved with boosts. Farming 89 is required to unlock the third Spirit tree, but is not boostable. Players also need to have access to Prifddinas, which requires level 75 in 10 skills for the prerequisite quest Plague's End. Once fully grown and the health of the tree(s) checked, spirit tree(s) will appear as an option to travel to from other spirit trees. Location analysis The Etceteria spirit tree is further away from Advisor Ghrim than the fairy ring. However, it is much closer to the bush patch and a tool leprechaun. Players who wish to keep their approval at 100% may wish to choose this option, because the spirit tree places the player near access to a rake or watering can to top up their rating at the nearby patch. Alternatively, if players visit Advisor Ghrim more often than boosting their rating, then another spirit tree location may be more desirable. The Brimhaven patch was previously popular because there was no common alternative teleport to Brimhaven. However this has changed with the addition of the lodestone. Other possible teleports include Karamja gloves 3, a house in Brimhaven, or a Brimhaven tablet for those who have completed Love story. The Port Sarim spirit tree gives the quickest access to Player-owned port, other than the Captain's Log, and this location may be of higher value if the other locations can easily be accessed by an alternative method of teleportation. This patch is often not used because the Explorer's ring 3/4 has a teleport to the nearby cabbage field. The Port Sarim tree can also be a viable fast option for creating law runes, via the following approach: #Ring of duelling to Mobilising Armies #Bank #Spirit Tree to Port Sarim #Take ship to Entrana #Craft law runes #Use Ring of duelling again and repeat. As well as considering the spirit tree as a destination, it can also be considered an entrance to the spirit tree network. A tree located at Brimhaven or Port Sarim can be reached via the nearby lodestones. Port Sarim also offers the Captain's Log and Explorer's ring teleports. Although these are not as quick as the duelling ring teleport to the tree at Mobilising Armies, they have the advantage of not degrading. In the end, there are alternative means of transport to all the spirit tree locations, which may make it appear as if they are of little use. However all the Spirit Trees give easy access to the Grand Exchange, and placing a spirit tree to access an activity you intend to do often can save a few seconds of time, coins and/or rune for each transport, adding up in the long run. nl:Spirit tree fi:Spirit tree Category:Transportation Category:Trees